dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El Kadsre Grand Prix
The El Kadsre Grand Prix is a motor race held annually in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre at El Kadsre City International Airport. Since 1979 (when it was named the Vlokozu Union Grand Prix), the race has been a round of the World Championship. History Origins The first El Kadsre Grand Prix occurred on May 12, 1957 over a 3.1-mile (5.0 km) track laid out at Charlesburg Lake Park, an amusement park in Glonisla. Several notable Formula One teams of it's early years sent three cars each and the event drew massive amounts of spectators. However, the Maori shock that led to the split of the Republic of El Kadsre the following year meant the end of in the country for years. El Kadsre City International Airport wanted a race in , however the island was considered too small for a F1 race. King Tupou IV however suggested Bernie hold a race in the Vlokozu Union, as Tupou and Michael Vlokozu were good friends. Bernie wanted to either resurrect the then-abandoned Charlesburg Lake Park's street circuit, build a street circuit at the Vlokouzian State Railways railyard in Glonisla, or have a street circuit similar to the built using the Eastern VSEK Highway and then-unused portions of the Romrac Turnpike; however Michael Vlokozu and his inner circle decided to have El Kadsre City's major airport, El Kadsre City International Airport, converted into a street circuit temporarily. Normally a fully functioning airport year-round, El Kadsre City International Airport is shut down for the week leading up to the event each year (with all flights being re-directed to Hiroshi Kayos International Airport on Capulco), requiring careful maintenance of the runways in order to keep them safe for cars at high speeds, and for other motorsport events that take place during the Grand Prix weekend. The second El Kadsre Grand Prix since the 1957 one was held at the airport on October 3, 1979. 643,000 from around the Union spectated, however tickets were costly for Vicnorans and the Sentanese due to the two states' poverty rates. Due to the nature of the track, being made out of a series of long, wide, runways (much wider and longer than typical natural road courses and other temporary circuits) and bumpy rides where grip is paramount for some drivers; it is seen as a "challenging track" for many F1 drivers and is since as a "skillful race", one where drivers must keep caution of any obstacles that might cause a crash. Race Weekend Since 2002, has been a part of the race weekend. The tour was a "side act" from then until 2014, when events moved to the El TV Kadsre Entertainment World Stadium. For 2015 and 2016, the Monster X Tour took over in their place. In 2017, Monster Jam returned after the El Kadsreian government's contract with the Monster X Tour was terminated. The began a spinoff "road course ringer" race for the Grand Prix weekend, the Sminster 500, in 2017; alongside the resurrection of their Glonisla NASCAR 500 as the El TV Kadsre Glonisla 500. A race, the Sminster Trux 150, and a race, the El TV Kadsre 100, will be added for the 2018 weekend. A will be added in 2019, the Visit Mexico 400. This marks 4 NASCAR series holding races during the same weekend in a country outside all four's respective home grounds. Category:Races Category:Fictional races Category:El Kadsre Category:1950s Category:1957 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:1957 establishments